


25 Days of GA

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: #25DaysofGA2018, Art, Christmas, Contest, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fanvideo, Paranormal, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Join us this December for 25 Days of GA filled fun! Each day a new theme! This document contains the rules, guidelines, etc to participate or watch!(ANY MEDIUM IS WELCOME!)





	25 Days of GA

_Come and celebrate Ghost Adventures with us just before the holidays :)_

_We encourage creativity so let your imagination go wild and get creating!_

_Here’s how you can participate :)_

* * *

**1\. Create something relating to the theme of the day**  
Any art medium is welcome (video, fanfiction, fanart, gifs, etc.)  
Any rating is welcome (if explicit or mature, please tag as such so others know)  
Any ship is welcome (slash ships, original character pairings, etc.) but it does not have to be a ship and can be simply the crew.  
Any AU, Dynamic, etc (unless stated in the theme) are allowed.

 **2\. Post it on either Instagram, Tumblr, AO3, DeviantArt, and YouTube on the day of the theme.**  
You have 24 hours to submit it. You do not need to work on it that day and submit. You can work on a theme several days ahead and then submit on that chosen day.  
If you wish to participate in another way send an message to @ghxstadvxntxres on Instagram!  
(we will not count it as part of that day if posted on another day, even a second after midnight)

**3\. Use the hashtag #25DaysofGA2018 + clearly state the theme of the day**

**4\. You do NOT need to participate every day but you can if you feel like it :)**

**5\. You can have multiple participations a day if you are feeling real creative!**

**6\. Please only use your original content & don’t steal & repost from other creators out of respect!**

**7\. Prizes will be given out (more details later)**

**8\. And most importantly! Have fun! Be creative!**

* * *

**THEMES:**

  1. Holiday Treats 

  2. Cozy 

  3. By the fire / fireplace / firepit

  4. Snow / ice 

  5. Presents / giving and receiving

  6. Holiday Tradition

  7. Krampus

  8. Xmas baking 

  9. Summer in Winter

  10. Historical AU in Winter

  11. Xmas lights

  12. Ghost of Christmas Past

  13. Winter Gala/Ball/Dance

  14. Family 

  15. Xmas tree 

  16. Holiday Song’s / caroling

  17. Xmas party

  18. LARGEST Blizzard on Record!

  19. Secret Santa / Xmas games

  20. Mistletoe

  21. Winter Solstice

  22. Blue Christmas 

  23. Fun / red & green

  24. Sultry / sexy

  25. Christmas / other Religious Holidays during December





End file.
